SPN: The Guardians of Humanity
by LizWritings
Summary: Life was great for the Winchesters, living a comfortable life until the arson of 2001. Scarlett the daughter of Derek Winchester and Charlotte White was born with abilities that aren't like most supernaturals. The Winchester brothers discover a case near Sioux falls, What will happen next after they meet?
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

It was a peaceful night, Charlotte walked into the living room towards her husband, Derek who was with their eight year old daughter, Scarlett. Scarlett was sitting on the couch with her father, she was drinking her nightly juice as she watched the soccer game on the tv. "Scarlett, did you let the dog inside?" Charlotte asked as she sat down on the couch next to. "Oh!" She exclaimed excitedly and got up quickly. She was wearing her blue nightgown, she put on some shoes and grabbed her dog's leash. She rushed toward the back door quickly, sliding it open and looking around the darkened yard. Her dog had a shock collar on which prevented the dog from running away in their open backyard.

Scarlett turned on the light to the backyard, scanning the dimly light area. Her dog wasn't in sight which made her worried. "Dad? I'm going out to find Sunshine!" She shouted grabbing the emergency flashlight and walking out onto the patio porch. She walked onto the grass and looked around as she turned on the flashlight. She walked towards the edge of the woods hesitantly sighing. "Sunshine!" She shouted into the woods, but nothing could be heard except the tv that was playing faintly in the background.

Crowley stood in the woods quietly watching Scarlett walk to the edge of the woods. He looked at two men that were accompanying him as he signaled for them to get to the house quickly. He had his hands in his black trench coat pockets as he watched his men run into the house. A group of four demons appeared behind him, they were sent by Lucifer who was getting impatient about the retrieval of the crystal and the ancient blade known as the Dricia blade.

"Crowley, sir. Lucifer is getting impatient with your methods during this mission. He requests that you burn down the mansion after the completion of the mission." The demon standing to his right side behind him said calmly. "And ruin this gorgeous mansion that has been around for centuries?" Crowley asked with a bemused expression. "He wants it done as reassurance that the mission was completed correctly. He is losing faith in your ability to handle this mission sir, and will remove you if you don't comply." The demon answered with worry at Crowley's reaction to the message that he relayed to him. "Apparently, Lucifer has never learned to appreciate the ancients of this mortal world," Crowley said turning to the demon. He started choking the demon without moving an inch and looked at him dead in the eye. "Tell that unappreciative idiotic hellspawn, that I'm doing this mission my way, understand?" He said in his usual intimidating tone. The demon struggled at the fact his vessel couldn't breathe but continued to nod at the Crowley's statement. Crowley snapped his fingers and the demon fell to the ground onto his knees coughing harshly. "Now!" Crowley shouted.

Scarlett perked up at the sound of the shouting. "Hello?!" She shouted back in the direction of Crowley. She was shaking from the cold, bitter winter and that she was scared for what happened to her dog. The noise also scared her because she was alone and looking for her dog. Crowley heard the shout before turning to his men signal to have them take care of the girl. He disappeared to the door of the Whitechest Estate. His demons were already inside destroying the demon and angel warding that surrounded the estate.

Derek and Charlotte were standing inside worried as their wings were spread out. They were holding Angel blades that were found from an angel massacre that happened a long time ago. "Crowley! What did you do to our daughter?" Derek shouted sternly. His eyes narrowed at Crowley. "Nothing, yet," Crowley answered with his eyebrows raised as he turned his head towards. "Charlotte, looking lovely as ever," Crowley said nodding at her. "Bite me, Crowley," Charlotte answered as her black and white wings shifted at his compliment. "Still feisty, I like feisty and you're still married to the little nerd." He commented eyeing her blade. "Now, down to business."

Crowley walked over to a chair and sat down crossing his legs. "We can do this the easy way by telling me how to get to the artifact that Lucifer was after or we can bring your daughter here and she might help you talk," Crowley said calmly as a demon walked over holding an expensive bottle of scotch that was found in Derek's office.

The demon's made the angel blades fly out of their hands quickly. "Sit, please," Crowley said taking the glass of scotch that was offered to him. "Don't you dare lay a hand on my daughter you son of a bitch!" Derek shouted as he lifted his index finger at him. "Then you won't have an issue with telling us about a blade you have in your possession," Crowley said before sipping from his glass.

Charlotte grabbed onto Derek's arm tightly. "We have to tell him, Derek," She said softly looking up at him. "For Scarlett's sake."

Derek looked down at her with softened eyes then back at Crowley. "First, I want to see my daughter, then we can talk." He asked coldly while he held his wife close to him.

Scarlett was running through the forest holding her flashlight tightly in her hand. She screamed Sunshine's name loudly, but out of breath. She tripped over a log and hit the ground, landing in front of a man in a black suit looking down at her. Scarlett grunted as she held her knee in pain, before hearing the man sneered at her. "Klutz." He grabbed her arm and pulling her up roughly, forcing her to land on her feet. "Ow! Let go!" She screamed as she ripped her arm away from the man, "Who are you?!" She shouted backing away into a woman that appeared behind her.

"We are here to take you back to your home, We found your dog dead on the road. Your parents sent us out here to find you and tell you that you must return home." The woman said crossing her arms. Scarlett stared at the man blankly and looked at the woman, suspiciously. "She's dead?" Scarlett asked with a heartbroken, sad tone to her voice as she looked at the woman. "What did she look like? Why didn't my parents come and find me?" She continued to ask. She was confused because her parents wouldn't have sent strangers out to find her. She knew something was off about these people, her hearts were racing quickly as she quickly moved to the side where there was an opening. Scarlett ran as quickly as she could towards the field that was nearby, her legs were running as fast as she could. Her hearts were pounding, her lungs were burning, and her legs were aching.

"Crowley," A man said walking through the door. "I'm so disappointed in you and your behavior." Crowley paused as he sat there sipping his scotch, his face turn a bit pale. "Lucifer." He said calmly slowly getting up, placing his empty glass on the table stand next to the chair. The couple stared at Lucifer with horror, "L-Lucifer." Derek stuttered quietly softly as he pulled Charlotte closer his body, her head resting on his shoulder in worry.

"Derek Winchester, how's the family? Oh, wait." Lucifer said looking at then back at with a soft scoff. "You have something that I want." He said pacing the living room sighing softly. He looked at and balled his fist up gently, Charlotte's neck tightened up, turning bright red as a gagging noise started coming from her mouth. She gripped tightly holding onto him. held her with horror written on his face. "Alright! I have the crystal to the blade!" He shouted pulling out the necklace from his shirt to show Lucifer. "There is a spell that can be used to activate the crystal, just please stop." He said begging. Lucifer looked at him take a long moment to think about it before Charlotte's neck completely snapped. Derek screamed in horror as he held his dead wife in his arms tightly. Tears were streaming down his face as he looked at Lucifer with rage.

Crowley stood there quietly behind Lucifer knowing he would be next if for what he said. A demon grabbed the crystal, handing it towards Lucifer graciously. The demon walked away to greet the man that was chasing Scarlett. "Has the bitch been found?" The demon asked. "No, she escaped the property, but Theodora is in pursuit." The returned Demon answered as he stood there at attention. He went quiet as he watched Lucifer quietly walk towards Derek's office holding the crystal. He forced the door open using his abilities, he stepped through the threshold and looked at the crystal reacting to a clue to the blade being nearby. Lucifer signaled for the demons to search the entire office.

Scarlett panted heavily as she pushed to pass the tall grass running towards her long driveway. She jumped onto the concrete as she ran down towards the street quickly. She stumbled a bit as she ran, the scrunchy that kept her braided hair together was coming out. Her combed back hair had hair strands coming out, her nightgown was ripped near the bottom of her nightgown.

Lucifer looked at the safe that was hidden being a bookcase, he forced the door open and picked up a scroll that contains a spell in Shanta. "Burn the place down." He said, walking past his men and turning to Crowley, gave his men a look that he was considered a traitor. His men grabbed Crowley, to which Crowley fought back, and disappeared. "Blimey." He said as he landed next to the street where Sunshine's body laid in the middle of the road from being hit by a car. He looked at the dead dog, he crouched down reciting a spell which allowed a dog's soul to become twisted into a hellhound. He had a use for Sunshine's soul, to use her against the demons that are loyal to Lucifer.

Sunshine's soul rose and formed a hellhound. She snarled as she looked around then Crowley, she was bound to him now. She walked over to Crowley and stood next to him, "You'll be named Ulgog." He said patting her head gently, then looked at the house. "SICK EM!" He shouted at the demon that was known as Theodora walked out of the woods and saw him. Theodora looked at Crowley confused then down at Ulgog, "Hey, no need to jump to conclusions!" She exclaimed backing away quickly from the duo.

Scarlett screamed loudly as she stood there staring at the three of them. She could see Ulgog standing next to Crowley, growling and getting ready to attack. Ulgog shifted her attention to Scarlett before shaking her head and charging at Theodora. Her claws dug into her vessel, then pinned her to the ground, her jaws ripping out Theodora's throat. Scarlett's eyes widen as she turned around to run down the driveway towards her house.

The demons inside Scarlett's house tied up Derek after beating him for information about the Shantian Spell. Her father didn't give, he perked up at the childish scream and started to fight again. "SCARLETT!" He screamed as he kicked over a demon. He tried to wiggle himself free to get to the only love of his life. Lucifer looked at the doorway to see Scarlett running down the driveway full speed. The demons had just finished splashing gasoline around the house.

"Ballocks," Crowley muttered as he watched Scarlett running down the driveway. He was tempted to run after her and have her stopped, but then looked at Lucifer standing in the doorway. Lucifer nodded as he disappeared, the demons followed until the final demon lit a match and threw it inside the house.

"This is Derek Winchester, If an angel can hear this, save my daughter." Derek prayed while he struggled to free himself. He looked at the house and the fire spreading quickly, his eyes trailed to Scarlett standing in the doorway. Her eyes widen with tears as she watched her father burn to death.

Crowley watched Scarlett before whistling for Ulgog and disappearing into the night, leaving Scarlett to be scarred for her entire life. An angel appeared behind Scarlett quickly, "No." He said softly walking up behind Scarlett. Scarlett was ready to walk into the house, she was desperate to hug her father. "Daddy!" She screamed into the house. Her father was screaming in agony until he was dead, the silence only made Scarlett want to run into the house even more.

She ran up the steps, but before she could take another step the Angel grabbed her and yanked her back from the doorway. She screamed and kicked, fling her limbs around in anger and sadness. She was having a big temper tantrum, she fought, bit, scratched, kicked, punched, and did other things to the Angel. He took the abuse as he watched the estate collapse to the ground from its instability.

Police and the fire department arrived with sirens blasting and echoing in the cold, winter night. Scarlett's entire family and the house were gone in one night. She continued to scream, regardless of the officers trying to comfort her over the situation. Scarlett calmed down in the backseat of the police car, her face buried in her knees as she cried to herself. She missed her parents already, she felt alone. The Angel sent her to the orphanage until he could find the only known live relatives.

Years passed by, Scarlett has been transferred to another city and has lived in the ran down the orphanage since. She hasn't heard from the angel that rescued her from the fire in years.


	2. Chapter 1: The New Recruit

Chapter 1: The New Recruit

Scarlett ran through the crowd holding a bag full of food under her arm. She jumped onto the wooden bench and ran across it before jumping over the back. She rounded a corner into an alleyway and pressed her body against the wall. Her two hearts were racing quickly, her lungs were burning from running for while.

"Breakfast time!"

She said with a bright smile. She opened the bag, sat down and started pulling out the food she stole. The smell of the fries and burger filled her nostrils when she inhaled.

She was distracted from eating that she didn't notice a well-known officer come up to her. Scarlett was known as a nuisance around town, because of her thievery.

"Scarlett, again?" The female cop asked with her arms crossed as she stood over Scarlett, looking down. "It's called survival Jody," Scarlett answered with a snarky tone that muffled by the food in her mouth. She inhaled the rest of her food before she wiped her hands on her jeans and stood up ready for the routine. "Come on," Jody said grabbed her, pulling her and opening the backseat door of the police cruiser for Scarlett.

Scarlett was taken down to the police station, she was used to this routine. She would be booked and put into a cell while the Sioux Falls orphanage headmistress would come to pick her up. She sat in a wooden chair with her arms and legs crossed. Her hands were cuffed together as she watched officers walk around taking people in and out. She leaned back in her chair as she looked around.

Scarlett didn't look very well, her skin was pale from barely surviving on the streets. Her black hair was frizzy, tangled and puffy. Her outfit was raggy, dirty and had holes, but she didn't look like a homeless woman. She looked like a runway punk teen instead.

Two men walked into the police station wearing fancy black and blue dress suits. One looked at Jody Mills and walked over to her. Jody stood up from her desk and looked at Scarlett. "Stay here." She said as she walked to greet the two men. The first man had stumble on his face, his dark brown hair was short and shaped. He looked like a model since he seemed to be fit for his age. The other man had almost shoulder length hair that was brushed back. He seemed to be fit as well, but his demeanor was calmer than his partner.

"Hey, Jody." The first man greeted her as he hugged her quickly then let go of her.

"Dean, Sam, I'm glad you came, this case is interesting. Three homeless men with missing hearts sound like your kind of thing." Jody said as she hugged the second man and let go of him. She looked back at Scarlett to make sure she was still in place. She looked back at Sam and Dean.

"Werewolf?" The long-haired man asked and looked at his partner.

"Possibly, we need to see the body." The model-like man answered as he watched Jody. "Who's the punk?"

"She is a frequent here, she steals food from nearby restaurants."

"What's her story?"

"Parents owned an estate which was purposefully burned down, she witnessed everything. She was sent to the Sioux Falls orphanage."

The long-haired man shrugged and looked at her then back at his partner. "Maybe, she saw something or knew these men. May we?" He asked while looking at Scarlett. "You can try, she is stubborn and quite a handful," Jody answered putting her hand on her hip and looking at the duo. Dean fixed his jacket and gave Jody a smirk before approaching Scarlett. "What do you want playboy?" She asked as she watched him approach her. Dean stopped in front of her as his head recoiled in shock at her question. His smirk faded into a frown, he already didn't like her. He gave a scoff, stopping right in front of her and crossed his arms. "How old are you?" He asked in a serious and lightly pissed off tone. "Seventeen," She answered. She crossed her arms the best she could with her cuffed hands. "Have you seen these three men?" Dean asked, holding up three photos of three dead men. Scarlett looked at the photos and then looked back up at Dean. "Depends, what do will I get?" Scarlett asked. Dean paused and looked at her with an impatient expression. He gave a chuckle, a smirk and shook his head sighing, "Do you really think that you have an option of negotiation? This is an FBI Investigation." Dean said pulling and flashing his fake badge in Scarlett's face. Scarlett raised an eyebrow at him before Sam cleared his throat interrupting them and walked up behind Dean, "Agent Gallan, is having a rough time at home. What do you want?" Sam asked calmly as he looked at her.

Scarlett smirked and looked at the three of them. "Get me out of this dump and get me something to eat, then I'll talk." She said in a prideful, confident tone. Jody paused and looked at the brothers then back at Scarlett. "Not happening." She chimed in a stern, serious tone. "If she knows something, then we could take her back with us, she will be fine," Sam assured. Dean stared at Sam with glowering expression. He stood up, pushing the chair back into the desk that was next to him. He fixed his jacket, sighing while he turned to face Jody and Sam. "What do you think you're doing?!" Dean grumbles quietly to Sam. "If she knows where this pack is located, think about the number of lives that we would save." Sam encouraged. Dean groaned and looked back over at Scarlett who was sitting there watching them and waiting for an answer. He turned to Jody with a sullen look on his face. Jody's eyes shifted between the two before she gave a bemoaned sigh, "Alright, but if she pulls ANYTHING. Call me." She pulled out her handcuff keys and unlocked Scarlett. "Don't worry, we will take good care of her, Jody," Sam assured. Scarlett stood up, rubbing her wrists while she shifted her eyes between the three of them.

Dean sighed, "Alright, Sammy. How the hell do we get a seventeen-year-old to talk?" He turned and walked towards the Police station door. He opened it for Sam and Scarlett. Sam put his hand behind Scarlett, but it didn't touch her back. "My name is Sam and that's my brother...Dean." Sam advertised. "I don't care about your personal life, I just want to eat." Scarlett cut off Sam. She walked past Dean and stood on the sidewalk, her skin absorbing the sun high above her. She let out a huff while she waited for the brothers that she was forced to go with. Dean closed the door behind Sam towards his car, which was a 1967 black Impala.

Scarlett watched Dean walked to the driver's side of the vehicle. She walked over to the right side, standing by the backseat next to Sam. "Alright, old man. This is your ride?" She asked looking at the Impala. The Impala was in amazing shape, it seemed to have been refurbished. She looked up at Dean to see an offended look on his face. "We are going to set some ground rules before we leave. First off, enough with the nicknames and the comments. Second, never insult Baby. Ever." Dean barked at her before opening the door, climbing in and starting the engine. Sam looked at her worried before he climbed into the passenger seat next to Dean. Scarlett went quiet before she climbed into the backseat, sitting behind Sam. She looked out the window, while Dean backed up and drove off towards a local diner. Scarlett looked out the window as she leaned against the side of the door. "Where are you taking me?" She asked, her eyes not leaving the window. "A restaurant. You wanted to eat," Dean answered vaguely.

He pulled into the parking lot and put Baby in the park. The entire car slightly swayed from the refurbished parking gear kicking in. "Alright!" Dean groaned opening the door and getting out of the car. He fixed his suit, scanning the area around him before his eyes locked with the door of the diner. Sam followed, getting out of the car and gently slamming the door to avoid being berated for slamming the door. Scarlett looked at the brother, she opened the creaky, loud door and climbed out. "A diner?" Scarlett asked with an enlightened tone. Scarlett was expecting to be taken to a fast food restaurant like the social workers who visited her in the past did. Dean turned and looked at her. "Haven't you been to a diner before?" Dean asked with a scoff. Scarlett shook her head gently, "No, I haven't been to one since I was five." She answered in a nonchalant tone. She stepped onto the sidewalk, she pulled her hair back into a ponytail to look nicer than she actually was. She put her hands in the long pocket of her dirty, dark grey sweatshirt, her black ankle high, lace-up boots made a dull noise as she walked behind Dean.

Dean opened the door and swung it open far enough for him to walk through and for Scarlett to catch it in time. She scoffed at him as she did the same to Sam, she continued to follow Dean to a booth. She climbed in with Sam climbing in next to her to make sure she doesn't try anything. Dean sat down across from the two, a waitress walked by placing down a few menus for them. He grabbed one, opening it with his eyes scanning the page for the biggest burger he could possibly find. Scarlett looked at him confused at how laid back he was. Sam cleared his throat before picking up the last two menus and handing one to her.

"What's my limit?" She asked glancing through the presentations of food on the plastic protected paper.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked looking up from his menu curiously. His eyebrows moved a bit closer together.

"How much are you willing to spend on me?"

"How much?"

"Like, I can only get something up to five dollars."

"Uh. Find whatever, looks good to you."

Scarlett looked at Sam a bit shocked, her eyes returned to the menu. She looked at the grilled salmon that was advertised for a good price. She closed the menu as the waitress returned to take drink orders. She placed it on the edge of the table, she leaned on her arms as she looked up at the waitress.

"Hello, boys, and lady. What can I get you to drink?"

"Three glasses of water and we're ready to order. I'll have the Billy Bobby Bega Burger."

"I'll have the Sloser salad."

"And what about you sweetheart?"

"Me? Oh, I'll have the Seafloor Salmon."

"Alright, I have three glasses of water, Bega burger, Sloser salad, and Seafloor Salmon. I'll get it right out." The waitress said smiling, she twirled around and walked away behind the bar to the kitchen.

Dean watched the waitress walk away, he leaned forwards checking out her body. Scarlett smirked before kicking his leg playfully, she laid back in her seat and giggled softly. Dean turned his head quickly to her with a bemused expression and gave her glare. Scarlett winked at him with a mischievous smile. Sam's eyes shifted between the two before he cleared his throat. "About the three men that were murdered. Did you know any of them?" Sam asked quickly. He was trying to change the subject before a fight brewed between the two. He pulled out the three pictures of the men and turned to face Scarlett. She took the photos as she stared at the three men, then back up at the three others. She put two of the photos and only held the photo of a man who had red under his eyes, a black bread with curly hair. His face was dirty, cut up and clearly homeless like her.

"Joseph, he was a drug dealer and known to try to seduce girls to work for him. He never succeeded in the end, but I saw him running into the forest alone. A girl was chasing behind him and boy was she fast."

"A girl?"

"Yea, she had blonde hair, fair skin, she was pretty petite for a girl her age, inhumanly fast for how skinny she was."

"Great," Dean said giving Sam a confirming look. "Did you see anything else? Was she holding anything sharp?" Sam continued to ask trying to confirm what she saw. He was getting suspicious of the girl that she mentioned to him. "What are you? Ghostbusters or something?" Scarlett answered with a mocking tone. She shifted her eyes between the to men, noticing that weren't amused over her comments. She rolled her eyes, looking out the window quietly before she looked back at them. "I guess the laugh track broke." She commented before growing quiet again. Sam turned his head towards Dean who was giving a slightly amused look. His attention turned to the waitress that walked towards the table placing down the plates in front of the trio. She walked away after fixing her dress, Dean continued to watch the waitress as she walked away.

"Hey, playboy if you aren't going to eat your burger, I'm happy to take it." Scarlett chimed to get his attention. Dean turned with a glare. "What did I say?" He asked with an adult tone. She rolled her eyes which landed on the salmon in front of her and started eating it. She smiled at the food, her eyes lighting up since she's only survived off of half eaten, garbage juice covered food. She shoved the food into her mouth enjoying every bite which intrigued the brothers. "Do you have any idea of who the woman that attacked them?" Sam asked clearing his throat. Scarlett smirked at him, "No, but I can take you to the people who hate him the most." She wiped her mouth with a napkin, letting out burp before she straightened herself in the booth. She looked at the two smiling at the fact she could manipulate them into giving her a temporary place to stay while they were in town.

Sam looked at her surprised, stuttering Dean started to speak. "What do you want in return to taking us to these people?" He asked with a serious, business-like tone. "How about a hotel room for an entire night?" Scarlett answered smiling, shifting her eyes between the two. Dean looked at Sam with an impatient expression on his face. "Fine," Dean grumbled and picked up his burger, taking a huge bite out of it. He was annoyed but intrigued by Scarlett's swindling tactics. Scarlett gave Dean an innocent smile as she finished the rest of her food.

Once, everyone finished eating, the trio returned to Baby. "Alright, kid. Tell us about these people." Dean demanded, clearing his throat giving a hint of 'back to business'. "Right, there is this woman named Julia Jefferson. She lives up the road across the bar on Duluth Avenue, she is known for working at the casino down the street." Scarlett chimed pridefully at her knowledge. Sam gave a surprised expression at how suddenly cooperative Scarlett was, then turned his attention to Dean. "Let's check it out," Sam noted, opening the door of Baby and climbing. "Alright, climb in." Dean fretted turning to the driver door and opened it climbing in. Scarlett smiled as she did so and sat in the middle of the backseat. "Hey, since I'm being very helpful. You might need an extra pair of hands to help out with your 'investigation'," Scarlett hinted. "Oh? We aren't babysitters," Dean barked. "That's right! Your fake FBI agents, trying to be Ghostbusters. Thank you for reminding me!" Scarlett answered, as she gestured her fingered her head and quickly moved it away.

Dean looked over at Sam, quietly putting his hand on his gun that was hidden in his waistband. "How did you know?" Dean asked cautiously. "Dude, it's called the black market. I've seen plenty of fake badges, now you can take me with you or I start singing like a canary." She smiled mischievously. Sam sat there and looked over at Dean, "Alright, but you do as we say," Sam answered. "Cross my heart," Scarlett smirked in victory at Dean. Dean had a scowl on his face as he turned over Baby's engine and backed out of the parking space.


End file.
